WHAT THE HELL? TSURUGA GET OFF HER!
by Mariya567
Summary: A simple confrontation becomes so much more complicated when the  media becomes involved...but it does lead to some interesting developments:  READ&REVIEW PLEASE! characters slightly OOC RenxKyoko..may consider adding an epilogue if i get more reviews!


**A/N: Hey guys, this is just a oneshot...for any of you wondering, I am still writing my other skipbeat fanfic...but thats hard to do when a mad plot bunny is hopping around your head wreaking havoc :O Also, if the character seem a bit OOC then I apologize in advance.**

**...**

Kyoko sighed contentedly. It had been a good day, the filming for Dark Moon had gone flawlessly. She herself had not gotten even a single NG in any of her scenes. Momose-san on the other hand had one at least every take, as she frequently began to pass out under Ren`s overwhelming pheromone attacks. Truth be told, Kyoko sympathized with the young actress`s dilemma. She herself had frequently been the unsuspecting victims of those attacks and she applauded Momose-san for holding out as long as she had.

Kyoko walked out of her dressing room towards the door that led to the parking lot, as she did she passed a mirror. She was wearing her school uniform and noticed the lip gloss on her lips had gone dry. She reapplied and stepped back to admire the result. Her face was vibrant, her skin a rosy pink, and her hair, now back its original Raven hue, had grown out to her shoulder and was styled in a stylish haircut of layers and sleek bangs. It had only been 8 months since the start of filming of Dark Moon, and things were going wonderfully. Only one thing put a damper on her good mood, she mused as she walked once again towards and out the door leading to the parking lot. She stopped walking about 10 feet out of the doors. Lately, she was beginning to feel ..._strange_...around Ren. Her stomach would mysteriously contract butterflies; she would lose the ability of coherent speech, her eyes would remain glued to the floor lest they look at his face and become attached to his lips as she had more than once caught herself doing. She was also undeniably nervous around Ren, even when he was at his most amicable.

In light of all these feelings, she had tentatively begun to think that she may have been regaining that all important feeling, and dare she say it, she thought it may have come to her in the form of Tsuruga Ren.

Kyoko was so immersed in her thoughts that she failed to notice three things simultaneously. 1. Fuwa Sho was driving into the lot and was making his way over to her with his manager, Shoko. 2. Tsuruga Ren was choosing to be walk down a glass hallway and saw Kyoko being completely oblivious to the approach of her enemy. 3. Perhaps the most important of all, a reporter lurking around the grounds, currently hiding a considerably high and dense bush.

...

Sho got out of the car and saw to his surprise that Kyoko was standing outside of the studio doors deep in thought. He smirked and walked by her, casually flipping her skirt up, effectively derailing her train of thought.

...

-Click!- The reporter camera captured the scene perfectly, as he could see and hear everything. He hastily set up his tape recorder to record their conversation.

...

"Damn you Sho!" Her hands instantly went to cover her butt over her school issued skirt."What are you trying to pull, you dumbass?" She glared at him, while he circled to stand in front of her lazily. Shoko stood some distance behind her charge, she could tell her charge was in one of his moods, and the fact that Kyoko was here would only serve to make things worse. He stepped close to her, causing her to instinctively step back.

"Ne, Kyoko-chan, how's life? ~siiigh~ you're still as unsexy as ever I see." Kyoko's temper flared.

"Aho, shut your mouth!" He grinned and slid closer.

"Oh? So now you're looking at my mouth?"

"What? Ew no!" His grin grew wider, he stepped closer and grabbed Kyoko's left hand.

"What are you doing? Hey, let go!" She raised her other hand to slap him and instead it was caught by Sho.

...

-Click!-Another perfect photo, thought the reporter.

...

"I've decided," Sho decided. "I'll let you live with me again, you can go back to cooking and doing your acting, from my apartment. If you promise to work hard, I might forgive your past insults." He smiled and leaned towards her, as if to kiss her

"Who would want to live with you, jackass? Now let me go-!"

BAM!

The door to the studio building slammed open as Ren and Yashiro strode out. The latter having to run after his charge as the former was practically running towards the two.

...

-Click!-The reporter was pretty much on the verge of euphoria. He had hit jackpot. Not once in Ren's entire celebrity career in Japan, had anyone seen him as angry as he was now. This was an emotion that Ren never showed the public.

...

Ren was furious. The skirt flip was enough to make his blood boil already, but now the bastard was getting grabby. He strode over and ripped one of her arms out of Sho's grasp. He smiled a gentlemanly smile.

"Fuwa-san," he began the bone-chilling smile now accompanied with an equally frightening voice. "I suggest you remember your position as a man and hers as a woman and kindly," here his expression changed smoothly into a glare that would terrify even the most hardy and violent gangster. "back _the hell_ off her."

Kyoko took one look at him and realized to her horror that Cain Heel was very close to breaking out. She wrenched her other arm out of Sho's hands and ran to Ren.

"Tsuruga-san!" She threw herself into his arms, trying to get his attention. It didn't work; his expression was almost pure Cain Heel. He wouldn't respond to any one other than Setsu now.

...

-Click!-the reporter was having a field day. It wasn't everyday a young actress threw herself at an actor of his calibre and tried to restrain him. He wondered what meaning the woman, Kyoko, could have to the two stars of Japan, to instigate such a confrontation.

...

Kyoko let her mind to morph into Setsu's. She leaned up to whisper in Ren's ear.

"Nii-san, as much as I know you would love to beat the wannabee punk to a bloody pulp, you have to let Tsuruga-san have his body back." Everyone watched anxiously as Ren visibly relaxed, the anger somewhat seeping out of him. His expression turned back to Tsuruga Ren though he continued to stare Sho down. Everyone let out a breath, Shoko had been terrified, she knew Sho thought of himself as indestructible, but after taking one look at Tsuruga-san, she was just as convinced that Ren could beat her poor Sho to death without breaking a sweat. At this moment, Kotonami Kanae, walked out of the studio building. She stopped as she surveyed the gaggle of people. Sho and Ren seemed to be in some sort of staring match. Kyoko was trying with the help of Yashiro to get Ren to go to his car, while Shoko was trying to get Sho to enter the building. Kanae thought, looking at Kyoko, that if she didn't help out somehow. Kyoko would go insane from the strain. She briskly stepped into Sho's field of vision. She snapped her fingers.

"Okay deadbeat, go do whatever you came here to do, you're wasting everyone's time."  
...

Kyoko sighed as she flopped face first onto her bed; she had not expected a simple encounter with Sho to be so dangerous. Tsuruga-san and Sho really had some strange connection if just the sight of him could rile Tsuruga-san to such an extent. Ren had been stoically silent on the drive to her house. Even Yashiro didn't attempt to draw his client into conversation, the anger was practically drowning the two passengers in the car. She shook her head perplexed; men could be so cryptic at times.

...

The next morning Kyoko woke up an hour earlier than her alarm clock. She groaned, what sort of person would make this sort of unholy racket at 7 AM in the morning? It was like a thousand shutters flashing and people shouting. She blinked; it _was_shutters flashing and people shouting. She groggily got up in her lace tank top and flannel pyjama bottoms and opened and peered out her window. It took her a moment to realize it but the entire front of the Darum-ya was swarmed with reporters...shouting her name. She ran downstairs to find Okami-san and Taisho standing in the kitchen looking pensive. She stepped in front of them ashamed that she had brought this upon them. Okami-san smiled.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan. Did you sleep well?" They heard clamouring and a loud clang from outside. All of them winced. "I'm sorry, Taisho-san, Okami-san. They seem to be looking for me, though I don't know why." She bowed to apologize. Taisho wordlessly handed her the morning newspaper. The headline was _Japan's Sexiest Men Fighting for Love!_On the front was a collection of pictures of Sho, Ren and her, not to mention Yashiro, Kanae and Shoko in the background. The focus photo was of her seemingly restraining Tsuruga-san from Sho. The most surprising thing about the photo was the look of pure rage on Ren`s face. _Ah_, she thought, _this is when he was going Cain Heel._ Okami-san turned on the tv, all the news channels were playing snippets of the conversation that took place yesterday. She turned beet red and went into a full dogeza in front of her landlords.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried. "I swear I'll tried to get this all cleared up as soon as possible!" The couple looked at each and smiled. This girl was the joy of their life, a couple of mistakes didn't bother them, in fact it was more endearing to them. They patted her on the head and Okami-san hugged her.

"It's alright dear, from the looks of it, you were spied on. So it's not really your fault." Kyoko smiled at the couple before a knock sounded at the door. They peeked tentatively through the peephole to see men wearing black suits and President Lory's crest at the door. They announced that they were here to see to the safety of Kyoko to work and over look the situation at the Darum-ya.

...

Kyoko was exhausted as Ren, Yashiro, and Kanae walked her inside to the Darum-ya after work. They stopped at the base of the stairs that were in the kitchen. Okami-san and Taisho greeted them and kept working on their food. Kyoko was angry, the paparazzi had tailed her, Ren, Yashiro and Kanae _all day_. They hadn't let up for even a second; it had become tiring to keep sneaking from building to building, studio to studio. Some reporters had even snuck into the building. She was tired and angry. So were the rest of them. Kanae and Yashiro had been chased all over the grounds, eventually making them resort to hiding in the presidents office. Ren had been dogged on all of his projects; it made it harder to go to work for his secret project as well, causing him to cancel. He shook himself out of his thoughts.

Kyoko leaned against the staircase and looked at Ren briefly.

"This is all your fault you know." She muttered to him. Ren was too tired to think reasonably and reacted angrily.

"My fault? Hang on, how exactly is this _my_ fault?"

"If you hadn't come running out of the building trying to be like some knight in shining armour, I could've gotten rid of Sho without a problem!"

_Uh-oh,_ thought Yashiro and Kanae glancing at each other nervously. _I don't like where this is going._

"Oh, _of course_, you had the situation completely under control, didn't you? If I hadn't been there to stop him ,he would've stolen another kiss! And by the way, I did it to help you, you know!"

Their voices were rising, the Darum-ya couple and Yashiro and Kanae, all looked at each other wide-eyed, they were at a loss of what to do to intervene.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP!"

"Do you treat everyone who tries to help you this way?"

"Only you! Because with you, I _know_ you want something in return! You would never do it unless there was something in it for you!"

"GODDAMMIT KYOKO, I DID IT BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT AND BECAUSE **I LOVE YOU!**"

Everyone gasped simultaneously. Ren clapped a hand to his forehead and sank to the ground in a crouch. _Shit,_ he thought,_this was not how it was supposed to happen!_ He got back up, Kyoko stared at him shell shocked. Her mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. Ren sighed. He had shot himself in the foot with this one. He had been pushed too far and ended up confessing. She would run whenever she saw him now, he had lost her.

He smiled gently, not wanting to scare her; she flinched anyways, not meeting his eyes. His heart ached, she was right, being rejected was painful.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san. That wasn't- well that wasn't how I planned to tell you, but now the cat's out of the bag or so they say right?" He grinned weakly. Kanae watched Tsuruga and uncharacteristically she was feeling sorry for him. The guy looked like he was in pain.

"Well, in any case, its all right, I'm not expecting an answer or anything, so please don't feel obliged to answer me. If anything, please forget about it." He gave her a last smile. "See you, Mogami-san." With that, he walked out the door. Kanae and Yashiro lingered.

"Bye Kyoko-chan" Yashiro whispered.

"Bye Kyoko..." Kanae looked at her worried. Both waved to her at the door and she waved back mechanically and unseeing.

They shook their heads sorrowfully and left. Leaving Kyoko and the Darum-ya couple standing in the kitchen.

...

Kyoko walked to her room and closed the door. She sank down on to the ground. Her mind was blank, Tsuruga Ren had confessed to _HER._ To her of all people! At first Kyoko felt angry. _If this is a joke I swear to god, sempai or no sempai, I'll skin him alive!_ Then she was confused, _why would he love me of all people?_There was also another feeling that she couldn't place, it made her feel completely warm from the inside out. _**What**__is going on here?_ She wondered. Kyoko tried to get some sleep at night, but even that proved elusive. She got up and paced the room. Kyoko spotted her laptop on the floor of her room and looked up at the clock. It was 3AM in the morning._Ahh what the heck, there's no way I'm getting any sleep anyways and it'll distract me from these confusing thoughts._ She fired it up and surfed for a while. She decided to look at some of the old episodes of the original Dark Moon. She saw a picture of her Otou-san, and leaned her face in her hand. _~siiiigh~_ _Otou-san what would you do?_She suddenly had a thought. Otou-san was a celebrity, which meant his family would have been photographed at least once right? She went to the search bar and typed in:

_Kuon Hizuri_

She hit enter and waited for the images to load. She clicked the first one. She froze, the hair color was different and the boy was sixteen in the photo, which was old, but there was no denying it. It was Tsuruga-san. He also looked like someone she knew _very well_. She went back to the search bar and typed:

_Kuon Hizuri age 10_

Sure enough, the picture that came up was definitely Corn. Kyoko went to her bag and pulled her precious stone from it. _Why? Why didn't you tell me? I've been waiting for you since I was six!_She looked up at the clock. It was now 8 AM. She had spent 5 hours watching old episodes and searching on the internet. She began to get ready for work, planning to confront Ren about his identity. She thought of something and froze. Two days ago she had been talking to Yashiro-san during Dark Moon filming.

"_Yes, Ren is going on an extended shoot for one of his projects in Okinawa."_

"_Really? When?"_

"_Hmmm, I believe it was the 13th__of August..."_

Kyoko ran to check her calendar, today was the thirteenth! She had the day and the flight time written town. Tsuruga-san's flight left in an hour and a half at 9:30AM. She sat down on her bed heavily. She realized with a start that she would sorely miss him when he left. _Wait why would I miss him? Is he special? Argggh! I don't understand._ She happened to look over at her and nightstand and saw the cast picture the Dark Moon cast had taken at Karizuwa. She remembered how safe she felt as soon as she found out that Ren had arrived on location and how she had practically flown over to his room immediately. She got up and suddenly slammed her head against the wall, then leaned against it.

_STUPID!_ _You've been in love with the man since you met him!_ Her inner voice shrieked at her. _I need to remember that not every man will treat me like Shotaro, and Ren is most definitely not Shotaro, he's always been with me when I needed him_. Kyoko's shoulders shook with wry laughter, _and now I've missed my chance to tell him._ She checked her watch again. _Well...if I found some way to get to the airport fast and without those pesky reporters blocking m way. She thought irritated as she realized they were still camping outside the Darum-ya._ She finished dressing and sped downstairs planning to bike to the bus terminal to take her to the airport. Once downstairs, she ran into Taisho and nearly fell over. He took one look at her and gave her a small smile.

"Come on, I will drive you there." Kyoko stared at him confused.

"What?" He smiled at her.

"I was young once as well you know. I know what it's like to almost lose the one you love. I'll help you so you don't lose him." Kyoko blushed and smiled back at him. They fought past the reporters with the help of President Lory's body guards and got into his car. Once on the road, Taisho floored it, speeding through central Tokyo with Kyoko hanging on for dear life.

They reached the airport at 9 AM, just enough time for Kyoko to run in and fin Re before he boarded the plane and her chance to tell him was lost. She couldn't tell him when he came back. He might grow to hate her in those two weeks like she did with Sho. The thought terrified her. She hopped out of the car bowing to Taisho and then ran inside looking for Ren.

She ran around for several minutes with no sign of him, then she spotted him in front of the terminal his plane was scheduled to leave from. There was a massive gaggle of reporters surrounding Ren, who stood a head taller than the majority of the reporters. In the center of the circle of reporters was President Lory, Maria, and Yashiro, along with Ren. Ren was red eyed after not getting any sleep the previous night, he was pretty much catatonic after was he had classified as a rejection from Kyoko. He was about to go through the terminal gates when he heard something.

"...-san!"

He cocked his head and looked around for the source of voice.

"...ga-san!" He dismissed it as one of the reporters until he heard a loud shriek.

"REN!"

He whipped his head around to see Kyoko running full speed towards him and at the reporters who turned to see what Tsuruga was looking at. He realized that security would think she was a crazed fan.

"LET HER THROUGH!" he roared at the security guards who were so frightened that they positively _ran_ to complete his order. Kyoko flew by the reporter whose cameras flashed and video camera captured ever moment, and threw herself into Ren`s arms, kissing him soundly on the mouth at the same time. Overcoming his initial shock, Ren enthusiastically returned the kiss, licking her bottom lip to ask for entry to her mouth. She gasped at his touch and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside.

Ren and Kyoko were lost in their own world, oblivious to the jaws dropping, the cameras flashing, the fan girls screaming in horror, and the President and Yashiro, yelling and congratulating each other and him while at the same time covering Maria`s 6 year old eyes. As the two broke apart, they stared into each other's eyes, each threatening to be lost in tidal waves of love that poured from the others gaze.

"I love you, Kuon, or should I say Corn?" Kyoko whispered, Ren stared at her in shock. "I saw a picture of you with Otou-san, i figured it out pretty fast, it wasn't that hard really." She grinned at him impishly.

"and I love you Kyoko." She grinned and grabbed his tie, pulling him in for another fiery kiss.

Only one thing ruined the mood however, a certain visual kei artist who happened to walk by and see the scene unfolding before him.

"WHAT THE HELL? TSURUGA GET OFF HER!"


End file.
